Gifted Melody
by FluffyAdorableBean
Summary: Kuroko over-heard Kagami conversation about him, saying harsh words about him. He couldn't handle...he knows he useless and all but he can't anymore. Already abandoned by the GoM, now kagami. He's doesn't know what to do anymore, he lost hope in everything until a miracle happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hello! I'm new here and I'm not well experience, but I enjoy writing any story I imagine. I hope you enjoy my first UtaxBasket crossover because I loooove them!forget to add utapri and KuroBasu belongs to rightful owner!**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya Pov.**

'Brrring Brrring' I sigh as class finally ended, packing up my textbook and my unfinished book into my school satchel.

I got up from my desk, stack my chair and left the classroom using misdirection.

"I guess it's time for practice..." I said to myself, thinking about plans after basket practice, maybe buy a vanilla milkshake.

I smile mentally at the thought of vanilla milkshake as I came up to the gym.

When I walked towards the gym, I heard loud chatter and snickers. Being curious, I quietly walk up to the door looking through the crack. 'Kagami-kun?' I thought as I listen to his and Riko-san conversation.

"I don't care Riko! There's no use in having Kuroko in our team anymore!" "Kagami-Kun! Don't speak like that towards Kuroko!" She bark at him, my eyes widen as I heard his harsh words.

"He's weak! Useless nothing more than just a shadow of attention! We made it to champion ship! We don't need him anymore!" He yelled at her, Hyūga-senpai walked towards Kagami-Kun and yelled at him.

"He did more work and passing then you Kagami! He use hisall to help you and get you up on your feet! And this is how you repay him?!"

Kagami-Kun 'tch' and walked away, my eyes brim with tears I cried softly, hiccups emitting from my throat.

Noticing Riko-san and Hyūga-senpai noticed me with shock expression.

"K-Kuroko-kun" she called out but I quickly left the gym door, running away as Hyūga-senapi yelled for my name.

'If they wanted me to leave they could've told me! Not talk behind my back!' I cried, running down the stormy street.

I stop in my track noticing rain already poured.

I can't go back home, since I live with Kagami-Kun now. I have no where else to go. Lost in thought, I didn't notice loud honking and screeching.

 **Kurusu Syo Pov.**

"Ahhhh..." I sigh, my legs ache from dance practice today but it was worth it to please our fans. "Syo-chan!" I yelpedas Natsuki hugged me from behind.

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow! We get to perform our new dance!"

He exclaimed, "I am excited Natsuki..." I replied with smiled brightly, we both decided to get everything ready since it's the end of the day.

I change my clothes into my casual sport jacket with black jeans. I put my dance clothing into my bag neatly and left the studio waving goodbye to the other STARISH members and head back early.

I left with Natsuki. "Great it's raining" I groan, Natsuki only laugh "good thing Haruka-chan gave me an extra umbrella!" He cheers, opening the umbrella as we both walked along the wet street.

Walking in silent and listening to the patter of soft rain pouring heavily against the pavement.

"Syo-chan..." Natsuki called out, I look at him "yeah?" He point towards the middle of the road.

I turn to look and sprint towards the male who's standing in the middle of the road, almost getting hit.

I grabbed him pulling him towards me, the car onlyhonk angrily at us before speeding away.

"Are you okay Syo-chan!" Natsuki ran towards us with concern lingering in his voice, I nodded. "Yeah" I replied, helping the male up.

He looks like Ai but shorter hair with baby-blue hair and baby-blue match eyes filled with tears.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he only look at me with his sadden and hurt teary eyes he soon broke down hugging me, I didn't know what to do but hug back.

"Syo-chan...let bring him with us, he seems to be lost" he said, I agreed, helping the baby-blue haired male whohold my arm and still

crying.

I sigh, I'll ask about his history later, we headed back to the STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT dorm. Natsuki unlocked the front door as we entered the building.

The blue-haired male looked around, he cough a bit, I notice he's getting a also notice and told usto change into warmer clothes as he makes hot tea.

I brought the male upstairs.

"I'll bring extra clothes so wait here" I told him and he nodded. Obedient? I thought before getting extra clothes from the walk in closet.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya Pov.**

'Why would he bring me here...I'm useless' Ithought to myself, examining the room decoration and simple design.

'Does he play athletic sport?' I asked myself, he seems quite shorter then me but seem to be more stronger.

I shivered my wet clothes send more chills, I hugged myself trying to create heat. I'll probably get sick easily, since I have a weak system.

I cough harshly, but luckily the blonde-male entered the room with extra warm fresh clothes.

"Here, I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change here" he told me, I nodded as I took the clothes shakily and hold it. He nodded and went to the bathroom.

I stripped out of my wet clothes, noticing he also gave me fresh boxer, I quickly put it on thenthe fluffy warm sweater on and blackshorts.

Even though I'm a bit taller then him, this seems quite bigger then me.

I shrugged, taking my wet clothes put it in the basket and satchel on the chair.

I walked out, going downstairs noticing the tall male with shoulder-length blond hair preparing tea.

I walked beside him as I smell the aroma "it's smells nice"

I muttered, scaring the tall male who almost scream but sigh. "Don't scare me!" He cried out holding his heart, I apologize to him.

He only smiled and pat my head.

"A-ano" I stuttered as he pet my head.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it cause your so cute and small! Like Syo-chan!" He exclaimed.

I only nodded in confusion as he continued petting my head.

"Natsuki stop that" we turn to see the short male entering the room with a white tee-shirt and black shorts.

The tall male knows as Natsuki smiled sheepishly. The male I presume known as Syo-kun went tothe kitchen and sat down.

I help Natsuki-kun with tea and sat down withthe rest. "So...how are you feeling?" Syo asked, "a bit okay..." I replied coughing a bit.

"I apologize for this...I don't mean to bother" I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Oh, It's alright! You seem a bit lost though,are...are you afraid of heading home?" Natsuki asked me.

I only nodded as I remembered those harsh words, tears threatening to spills. Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun panic. They told me they won't force me to speak.

I told them anyways, explaining the whole story, they seem shocked, angered, and sad.

"M-maybe you can stay here with us" Natsuki-kun suggested, "o-okay...I hope I won't bother you..." I muttered quietly, but they can still hear me.

"Oh you won't be a bother! You seem like the type to respect someone" Natsuki smiles. I only nodded.

"Also what's your name?" Natsuki asked.

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Well nice to meet you Kuroko-chan! I'm Natsuki Shinomiya!" He smiled. I only nodded.

"And my name is Kurusu Syo" Syo greeted.

"It's nice to meet you Natsuki-kun and Syo-kun" I said. They only smiled at me.

'I guess my life isn't all that bad' I thought to myself before smiling.

* * *

 **Thank you for those who are reading my first chapter! It's took quite a while ^^' but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for an uncotinued work ;-; I though it be in draft ;-;**

* * *

 **Kurusu Syo Pov.**

I couldn't help but wonder, why would they say those harsh things when he completely did most of the work supporting them, letting them taste the need of victory.

I spectated Kuroko carefully which is unlike me since it's Ai job to observe but, Kuroko seems intriguing and understandable.

I also remembered him telling me about this Kagami person and Generations Of Miracles calling him useless and nothing more then a shadow.

I clenched my teeth, they have some nervous saying means things about this angel.

Wait did I just called him angel? I shook my head, that's not right I'm NOT gay, but just looking at Kuroko. I don't know how to say this but I still despise the fact that they said such horrible things to him.

"A-any ways! Since we are now taking care of you! You can room with me and Syo-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed. I sigh but nodded.

Kuroko eyes widen but look away "I-um thank you" he muttered shyly, we both chuckled at his shyness.

"Um...I don't mind to bother but can you help me pack up my clothes at home?" He asked, me and Natsuki nodded.

"Sure! Anything to help such a cutie like you!" Natsuki smiled. "True" I cough out, Kuroko smiles softly. "Thank you" after all the warmth and chatting, we decided to inform STARISH we are heading out to help a newcomer in, rooming with us.

Wetext them the whole situation making Otoya and Masato barking and wanting to protect him. I only chuckled.

"All right! Let's go get Kuroko-chan clothes and stuff!" Natsuki cheered as we exit the dormhouse, it's seem it has stop raining.

Kuroko told us to follow him where he lives, but he seems quite uneasy about it and I probably know why.

I gave him a reassuring pat, he looked at me and smile. I grin, he only laugh slightly. Natsuki laugh too as I joined.

Once we got to I presume Kuroko and Kagami house, we knock on the door, only to see the big-male in person. He's quite imitating, but I don't care, maybe a little.

"Sorry we are here to get some things done" I said walking pass the tall male who's about to yell at me, but a dark-blue tanned male stopped him.

"Kuroko where's your room?" I asked "down the hall to the left" a soft voice replied, I heard three unmanly screams, I did scream but controlled myself to do so. But hell that was scary.

Kuroko apologize to me and Natsuki but not to Kagami or the tanned male.

I nodded and we headed there, I saw Kagami trying to reach for Kuroko but I grabbed Kuroko quickly heading to his room.

After minutes and hours of packing, we called the manager and manage to tell him the problem without being yelled at.

But he agreed anyways and called STARISH to help.

"Kuroko-chan I'll carry this, it's seems heaving for you" Natsuki offered, taking the heavy box from Kuroko. "Thank you" he said, taking a lighter box filled with stuffy and I don't know why.

"The others already pack your belongings inthe trunk, let's go" I said, offering Kuroko a hand, he took it as we headed out. Kagami just look at us with anger yet sadness.

I scoffed, tugging Kuroko closer as we left, we got into the limo and left the place with STARISH.

"So..." Tokiya started, "how are we going to do this..." he said, but Natsuki stopped him from continuing.

"Me and Syo-chan already thought about Kuroko-chan rooming with us and he can help Haruka-chan with composing!" STARISH and our composer, Haruka nodded especially themanager.

"Sounds good!" Otoya smiles, "oh I also forgot to introduce myself! I'm Ittoki Otoya! And this is Ichinose Tokyia" "Hello" he waves at kuroko who did the same back.

"I'm Jinguji Ren I'm the ladies man but I don't mind settling with you" he wink at Kuroko who blush and look away.

"I'm Aijima Cecil! It a pleasure meeting you!" He cheerful greeted, Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"And I'm Hijirikawa Masato, please to meet you Kuroko-kun" Masato smile as Kuroko gave him a soft smile in return.

"likewise...and um...do you know any schools I can go too? I don't want to be in my school..."Kuroko muttered, Otoya nodded.

"Of course Kuroko-kun! We can sign you up for Saotome Academy!" "Why?" Tokiya question him, Otoya just smiled.

"It's be easier to watch over him and let him into the same class as Haruka-chan and I" he explains, the others nodded in agreement.

"Makes sense and Kuroko-kun won't be alone too" Ren added. I also agreed along with Natsuki. "Well it's settle! Kuroko can started on the next day since we are going to help him unpack!"

Haruka giggles at Otoya excitement especially Cecil. Suddenly I heard soft giggled beside me, we turn to Kuroko who's giggling like an innocent child.

Me and Natsuki looking away muttering "cute" as well did the others, especially Haruka.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nope!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed next chapter, and sorry for an incomplete story ;-;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichinose Tokyia Pov.**

Ever since Kuroko starting living with us, I started to notice something off about Syo, he seems to be blushing a lot when he's around Kuroko.

I also noted that Ren been taking quite a liking to Kuroko as well, I feel bad for Kuroko to be dealing withRen, the ladies man.

"Kuroko" I called out, he seems to be busy but tomorrow is his start into Saotome Academy, so I might start to point things out about it.

"Yes Ichinose-kun?" He asked, curiosity filled his voice as he entered the living-room where I'm currently in.

"Since you'll be starting Saotome Academy, I decided to add some points about It toyou since it's an vocalation idol school" I said, he nodded as he took a seat in front of me.

I've began explaining him about each class ranks first, then student student card and what they do. He's eyes seems to gleam about it which is quite amusing.

Then I explain to him about idols who are the ones who's in training to become betterand composerwhowill help the idols. He seems to understand everything quite well and shows no distress.

"That'll be everything, you'll also receive your uniform tomorrow especially all your supplies" I finished.

"Thank you for telling me this Ichinose-kun" he said as he bow, I only smile.

"Your welcome Kuroko" once everything's been well explained, we both left the room and back to our own dorm.

"Tokiya~!" Otoya squealed as he flung at me, we throb back on the floor.

"Otoya! Get off!" I hiss, only receiving laughter from the other.

 **Kurusu Syo Pov.**

I don't understand it, it's been only a few days but why do I feel attracted to Kuroko already? He's quite beautiful to be honest.

I get flustered around him and act like a more like a tough person around him.

My heart also race a lot, my mind keeps thinking about him and if he's far away from me I can barely focus on anything.

He's like a drug that's makes me high yet feel like unexplainable feeling at the same time.

I blush as I saw Kuroko entering the room, looking cute as ever, even though he's 7 inch taller then me, he look small in Natsuki big fluffy sweater and I couldn't help but blush more.

"Syo-kun? Is everything alright?" He ask with worry, I only nodded. "y-yeah I'm fine" I muttered. Heonly nodded as he went to sit beside me.

"Where's Natsuki-kun?" He ask, I shrugged "Probably with Haruka" I said, he nodded.

"S-say...Syo-kun" he stutters, I looked at him arching a brow. "Yeah?" He looks flustered a bit "c-can you...uh..." he stuttered as he looked down nervously.

I felt a bit inpatient until he said. "can you...cuddle with me please?" He whispered quietly, my face exploded a red colour as I fell back on the bed.

"S-Syo-kun!" He yelp as he went towards me with worry I covered my face in embarrassment.

"S-sorry and yeah..." I mustered out, Kuroko seems to smile in relief, we both decided to cuddle for today, what's the harm in that?

I held Kuroko as we cuddle, he feels like a kitten. I caressed his blue hair and held him close. "You're so adorable" I whispered, hoping he didn't hear which I'm glad he didn't.

I smiled as I hear soft snoring and little movement, 'he's already asleep? Cute' I thought, I continue caressing him not noticing a group taking a picture of us together.

"Syo-chan And Tetsuya-chan so cute!" I heard Natsuki squealed, I look at him with a surprise expression.

I realized he's also holding a camera which held pictures of us. "Natsuki!" I hissed as he took another picture before smiling brightly.

"I'm going to show this to Haruka-chan!" He exclaimed running away, the others seems to be amused as they watch us, Ren seems to be...acting odd as I held Kuroko.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Also I'm sorry if some are out of character especially Kuroko! But he's to cute for his own good! X3 next update will maybe come soon since I have others books to update :,3 I'm sorry if this is short! My phone's going to die !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just realize I put Natsuki Shinomiya backwards for first chapter ;-; I sincerely apologize for my rudeness.**

* * *

 **Kuroko Tetsuya Pov.**

Today's finally the day of a new start and a new school. I just hope I won't embarrass myself, I talked about my insecurities to them about my singing voice and talent.

"Don't worry! You'll do fine!" Cecil smiled brightly as he reassured me, the others nodded as well. I hope they're right.

Tokiya-kun gave me my uniform which is similar to Otoya-kun.

"Wait...I'm in class A correct?" "Yup!" Otoya grin from ear to ear. "But...why?" I questioned them, I don't have good character like Haruka-san ortalent but they keep saying I'll do fine.

"Alright" I replied in defeat, Cecil and Otoya cheered, I just chuckled lightly. Tokyia And Masato rushed me to get dress as well the others.

I change in the bathroom as Syo-kun and Natsuki-kun change in the same room.

Once we're done I realize that I've been saying their first name. I felt embarrassed but they just told me it's fine since they find it cute.

Excuse me I'm not cute I'm fabulous!

Okay that was out of character but we went into the limousine because what I heard or seen they are idols and are quite famous in the school.

I also heard a group called QUARTET NIGHT is quite famous there. I learn lots about the group as they chatted through the ride.

When we arrive, I gaped in awe, the place is beautiful as expected but I never thought it be this big.

I saw many students entered the school, they all have different rank I suppose since they told me about the ranks and classes.

"We're here!" Otoya exclaimed as we exited the limousine, I should say I'm more nervous then excited since it going to be my new school.

They probably sense my nervousness and gave me pats on the head reassuring me.

"Come Kuroko-kun! Since we both have class together let go walk there! We might be Haruka-chan" he said tugging me along, I only nodded following him.

Not noticing two jealous people staring at us.

 **Kurusu Syo Pov.**

I couldn't help but feel jealous as Kuroko and Otoya held hands as they walk tothe Saotome entrance.

We all followed the two but since we're in different ranks we're in different class since me, Tokiya and Ren are S class.

I don't get to seemy- I mean Kuroko until lunch and break.

I sigh as I entered my class, there's not much S class students here since we are the highest rank in the school.

I look for my seat before taking it as the teacher seems to have entered the room.

Today's also a concert we'll performing, I hope Kuroko get front row...

 **Shinomiya Natsuki Pov.**

I notice Syo-chan been jealous since yesterday 'I wonder...does he like Kuroko? If so! Then me and Haruka better get some cosplay ready for those two! I'll probably ask Haruka to help me with a Cinderella cosplay! Oh! This is exciting!'  
I thought, fidgeting Inmy seat as I squealed at the thought.

Since the teacher arrive, I haven't been paying much attention like I usually do, well it's because of Syo-chan and Tetsu-chan! And yes I decided to change the name for Kuroko since he's using our first name why not?

I smiled at giggles slightly then focuseto the teacher.

I can't wait for lunch break to arrive!

 **Third Person Pov.**

Class ended nicely as student went to retrieve other items, Kuroko is still slightly confused about the place since it's neat and fancy inside.

It's like Ouran, an Anime Kuroko watches in his free time when he's not playing basketball.

Kuroko was to busy looking at everything until he bump into someone.

Kuroko yelped and fell backwards, the male who bump into him who has cyan coloured hair and eyes.

"My apologies" he said, holding a hand out to Kuroko who seems surprise but covered it with his usual face.

"It's alright" he said taking the stranger-student hand before apologizing himself.

"My name's Kuroko Tetsuya I'm sorry for bumping into you" "My names Mikaze Ai" they both nodded at each other before taking different ways.

Otoya came running towards Kuroko "I thought I lost you!" He cried as he hugged Kuroko who jump a bit.

"Otoya-kun I'm sorry I got lost" Otoya accept Kuroko apologize. They both have same classes since Otoya doesn't want to lose sight of him.

They both went to class together as a Natsuki awaits for lunch break with his crazy cosplay ideas which the author thought of.

* * *

 **I broke the fourth wall...you can hit me after :,D next part will be next chapter chu! I hope you enjoy this and I might to to fix my books because of this automatic word cramp together thing ;-; *sobs***

 **Akashi: suffer for what you've done peasent**

• **O• how dare you! It's your fault for leaving Kuroko**

 **Akashi: but I'll appear in the chapter on my own will and make him mine**

 **Don't you dare ò^ó**

 **Akashi: try me**

 **Who wants Bakashi to appear in next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Third Pov.**

Kuroko lost Otoya as lunch arrived, he felt scared as he wonder the school hall frighten by the huge space and many sea of students.

He decided to ask for help from the students but they don't seem to hear him making him pout.

Trying to ask many students but they don't seem bother, maybe because of how low presence and small voice he is, as well gentle music playing.

Kuroko pout angrily and decided to find Otoya himself, then he'llget losteventually.

Kuroko being continue wondering the hall until he bump into someone the second time. "Ah! Gomen- huh?" The brown haired male with shoulder length hair look around confused.

"Ano, I'm right here" Kuroko monotonously spoke, scaring the male.

"Kya! Ghost!" He screech, almost getting other students attention. "Ah gomenasi" Kuroko apologize as he bowed.

The brown haired male calm down as he realizes it was a human being not a ghost. "Sorry sorry!" He sheepishly smiled, Kuroko only gave him a small smile.

"Ah, may I ask are you new around here?" He asked, Kuroko nodded. "Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya and I've somehow lose Otoya-kun" "oh! I see well follow me I know where he is!"

He chirped taking hold of Kuroko hands (so he won't lose him)as they walk throughthe hall.

"Ah I didn't introduce myself! My name is Kotobuki Reiji!" "It's nice to meet you Kotobuki-kun" "anyways! We're here!" His sing-song voice exclaimed

as they saw a large group of male idols and he seem to notice the rest except for two people.

"Otoya-kun" Kuroko calls out, Otoya turned around eyes brighten as he launch himself at Kuroko.

"Gomen Tetsu-Kun! I couldn't find you" hesheepishly said. Kuroko giggles, enchanting Syo who's blushing madly,

and Ai seemto notice it.

They all chatted and enough each other, Kuroko realize he's been out of character and impolite calling(some of) them with their first name.

Of course for the second time they told him it's fine, Kuroko nodded with a small pout making him look cuter.

Natsuki giggles as he reach for a Hatsune Miku cosplay. "Ne~ Tetsu-chan! Can you try this on?" He asked a flustered Kuroko who eyed the cosplay. "A-ano...I-I'm a boy" he muttered.

"it's fine! You seem quite feminine so why not!" He chirps dragging Kuroko out the diner as the rest followed with curiousity, well some.

"Natsuki-kun!" They heard Kuroko squealed and heard some thuds. "Awww! Tetsu-chan please!" They could hear whines and stuttering.

Syo felt jealous, gritting his teeth he head back to the table where QUARTET NIGHT didn't move to check, especially Tokiya, Haruka and Masato.

"Gomenasai! Tetsu-chan left and I can't find him" He pouts, "Natsuki you idiot..." Syo muttered, Natsuki pout like-achild as he

argue about it with Syo.

Of course, Kuroko was hiding in the shadows as well holding the bag of the cosplay. "Maybe I'll try it later..." he mutters shyly, he doesn't want to wear it in front of everyone beside its embarrassing.

As the bell rang everyone went to next class, learning music and other school acedemics that all school had. (Oof my lack of knowledge).

Kuroko listen to the teaching as everyone understand it, Kuroko mentally noted all of it for upcoming events.

'Otoya said I might be a composer with Haruka-san...I don't know maybe I guess' Kuroko thought as he mesmerized everything into his brain.

School went by pretty well, everyone decided to head to a café Kuroko eyes sparkled at the idea. "Haruka-san" Kuroko called out, Haruka look at him.

"Yes Kuroko-kun" "do they have vanilla milkshake?" He asked as his eyes sparkled like a child. She giggled and nodded.

He smiled brightly and thought of having vanilla finally in his possession.

Syo found it cute and look away. Natsuki notice Kuroko holding a bag but doesn't bother it, maybe it's the cosplay.

They entered the café and begin to order their favorite or mostly likely a new flavour. Kuroko and the rest went to sit down and wait for their order.

"Ne Kuroko-kun which school did you use to go?" Reiji ask "I go to Seirin High school, I was a first year there" he explained.

"What club did you join?"

"Basketball"

"Wow!" Otoya exclaimed as well Cecil and Syo, "Yes, I'm a regular but I don't do much expect passing, I'm the phantom on the team"

"Why's that?" They curiously ask.

"I'm like a ghost, low presence but I'm a specialist in passing, it would scare other because they never see me on the court on the second match" he explained more.

They awed at him. "But when we reach campion ship...things went out of hand..." he mutters sadly, "is it because of what happen on that day" Otoya said, Kuroko nodded as he look down.

QUARTET NIGHT seem confused but they told the situation. They now understand and comfort Kuroko, which seem to help.

"Number 203! Your orders ready!" "Ah! Coming!" Otoya went to retrieve the drinks with the help of Natsuki and Tokiya and Masato.

Kuroko stared out the window as everyone chatted, but they would give glances at Kuroko once in while.

They notice a change reaction, fear. They look out the window as see a red head smirking at Kuroko, his mismatched eyes brought shivers.

"We're bac—uh what wrong?" Otoya asked as he place he drinks down. He looked at the window sawing the scene.

"We need to go please" Kuroko plead, his lips quivered. They nodded as they took their drinks to go. They could feel the intense glare of the red head.

Kuroko gulped as he notice the other Generation Of Miracles. He got scared, he gripped Syo arm who notice it. He calm Kuroko down, seeming it work a bit.

"Oi!" A rough, smooth but a very angryvoice called out, Kuroko gulped in fear as he knows who that is. 'No no no no' Kuroko chanted in his head.

He turned around in fear looking at...

* * *

 **...Yes it's a cliffhanger, I apologize I don't want to make it to long so I'll do apart two of itnext chapter :,) I hope you enjoy it. /sobs/ there's not much English crossover and especially if it has my favourite crossover ship. I'm a weird person but hey! I have two books in draft right now! Book 1 whereSaiki and Akashi meet as Kuroko held a dark secret GENRE: Mystery and stuffffff! Book 2 Ayato and Yui switch places with AkaKuro, conflict love will be happening since I'm a weird person who want crossover anime dramas because they are cool and interesting and you can make hem argue with different anime world!**

 **/huff out air/ okay bye**

 **Ps. The concert will be on next chapter too, they need to get ready.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko eyes widen is fear as he step back, the tan male walked over with a serious but sad face.

Syo remembered him as he step in front of Kuroko"What do you want" he hissed, protecting Kuroko from this Aomine person.

The others seems to know what's happening and stand in front of Kuroko.

"I just want to talk, no we want to talk" he said, ushering the other Miracles who held the same sad expression.

"No! You've betrayed him and abandoned him! There's no way I'm letting you talk to him!" Syo growled, Natsuki held Syo back who seem to want to claw at the other.

Kuroko stayed behindOtoya and Tokyia for protection as he watch. "Leave him alone" Ren said with an angry look.

Otoya was surprise at Ren, especially the others Ren usually don't lose his cool.

"No! We need to settle things!" Aomine barked, ready to pick a fight.

"Standdown Aomine" a fiery voice filled with superior and coldness sended shivers down their spines.

"Fine" Aomine spat and moved away letting a certain red-head to appear.

"Akashi Seijuuruo" he greeted them but sended a glareto who's ever touching _his_ Tetsuya.

"Likewise" Syo glared at him, Akashi gave him this menacing aura he dislikes.

"What do you want with Tetsu-chan I must ask" Natsuki said as he looked at Kuroko who's hiding behind Otoya and Tokiya.

Reiji comforted Kuroko as well Haruka. Ai seems to be quiet as you can tell he's calculating data off them.

Ranmaru just watch but gave Aomine a secret glare, Cecil tried to calm Syo down.

"We want him back" he simply said, Syo gritted his teeth. "For what?! To break him again?! Abandoned him?! No way in hell!" He glared.

A purple giant gave him a feirce glare. "I'll crush you" he sneered, Syo may seem unfazed but he's shaking inside, he won't let anyone have Kuroko.

Not even Akashi.

"It's alright Atushi, somedisobey my orders of handing Tetsuya politely to me it seems" he said and look at everyone.

"No one disobey my order! I'm absolute!" He finished, giving off a scary aura. Otoya and Cecil back away but held Kuroko tight.

"I command you to give me back Tetsuya" he ordered, but Syo shakes his head.

"No!" Syo growled, he got out of Natsuki hold and grabbed Kuroko hand running away from them.

"S-Syo-chan Tetsu-chan!" Natsuki worriedly called after then, the others STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT followed the two leaving the group of rainbow hair behind.

Ai notice the red-head name Akashi held a mischievous glint in his mismatched eyes.

'Somethings not right' he thought, before catching up to the others.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya Pov.**

I watched Syo dragged me away from the group, he seems angry and tense. "Syo-kun..." I called out as he dragged us to the park.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, he stopped andreleasemy wrist. He turned around to look at me as he brought me into his embrace.

"It's alright Tetsu" he said, patting my head, I couldn't help but cry as I fell down bringing Syo with me.

He held me so closethe comfort I've been urgingfor so long was here. I gripped his shirt tighter as I cried.

"Syo-chan! Tetsu-chan!" A familiar voice called out to us, hearing them come over where we are.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried continuing hugging Syo, hiding away from everyone. 

**Haruka Nanami Pov.**

"Kuroko-kun" I whispered as he vulnerablely broke down into Syo-kun arms.

We all went to gather around them, giving Kuroko reassuring words to calm him.

It seems to work as Kuroko begin to relax, we notice he fell asleep in Syo-kun arm. "We should head back, today'sbeen a rough day for us, especially Kuroko-kun" Reiji told us.

We nodded, Syo-kun picked up Kuroko bridal style and walked forward. I realize how innocent and cute Kuroko-kun iswhen he's asleep.

'How could they do this to him...' I thought, even though I don't know him well I know he's unconsciously searchingfor something, or someone.

We all walked back to the dorm, we all gathered in the living-room as Syo-kun brought Kuroko upstairs to their shared room.

"What should we do about these 'Generation Of Miracles'? As I remember from before" Masato muttered loudly.

"I'm not sure but they seem to give Tet-kun more frighten memories" Ren told them.

They begin chatting about how to not run into them to not give Kuroko anymore bad memories.

As well for Syo, who get jealous and angry when it comes to the GOM who contact Kuroko-kun.

I just wish for the best for Kuroko-kun.

* * *

 **Hi hi hi! Sorry for not updating! I've been busy with Yaoi fan art :,) sorry everyone who reads this awful fanfiction :D guilty pleasure.**

 **I have lots of books draft in my draft wowie!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy!**


	7. uwu

**A/N**

* * *

 **I won't be continuing this book, well it's because I lost interest in it so I'll try make another book but kind of similar to this one. Still the same ship though. This is a short notices rip, but I'll also publish another book and I might be able to upload Tempted By The Devils, if I'm not busy or lazy since I have low iq and my brain cells get killed along the way.**

 **I'll see you later everyone! uwu bye!**


End file.
